


Take A Picture, It'll Last Longer

by Saylahvie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saylahvie/pseuds/Saylahvie
Summary: After working together at the Ministry for the past three years, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy decide that one good shag is what they need to get rid of the tension between them and satisfy their curiosities. When the suggestion arises to take a few pictures as mementos, the duo finds out just how fun it can be to have someone challenge you.





	Take A Picture, It'll Last Longer

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first exercise in writing any kind of smut, so be gentle lol. CC always welcome!

Oh fuck!"

"Shh! I haven't put the silencing charms up yet!"

"Don't shush me you pushy witch, how else am I to respond to you groping me?"

For the first time since he started working at the Ministry four years ago, Draco Malfoy has found himself exceedingly happy that his work kept him in the office late. If he'd gone home at a respectable hour he'd never have run into Granger in the hallway, never offered her thinly veiled innuendos, never had the conversation that lead him to where he was now, with said witch seated on his desk and her hand on his trousers while he laved the sensitive skin below her ear with kisses.

-

"Granger, I see you're once again spending the evening with your work."

She crossed her arms and prepared for a bit of light sparring, one of his favorite pastimes with the curly headed know it all. His favorite though would have to be trading seemingly innocent observations and suggestions with her that they both knew packed enough sexual charge to make a harlot blush.

He wasn't sure when it happened exactly, but somewhere in the three years they'd been working together their bickering stopped coming from mutual disdain and started coming from mutual sexual frustration. All he knew was that he'd give many, many things to be able to pin the infuriating brunette to his bed and shag her until neither could remember their own names.

And it wasn't a one way attraction either; on multiple occasions he'd caught her giving him a heated look that said she wanted to ride him like a broomstick. Since that was out of the question, what with being coworkers and barely tolerating one another, they settled for picking at each other like the school children they once were.

Hermione crossed her arms, accentuating that perfect chest of hers, and said, "Malfoy, I don't see you in the company of anyone either, unless you've got some pretty blonde thing stashed under your desk." Founders, the way she could cut him apart with that tongue of hers. He wondered if it could be as soft as it often was sharp...

"A few things, princess. One, I'd never keep women under my desk. My tastes require a far more open work space. And two," he said with a step closer that brought him into her personal space, "I much prefer brunettes." Stubborn witch that she was, she hadn't backed up even a smidge at his approach. She had to tilt her head back to hold his gaze, showing off the lovely lines of her throat, but hold it she did.

"Is that so, Malfoy? Any other preferences you'd like to share with the class while you're at it?" she asked him, with the same heated glaze in her eyes that he imagined she saw in his.

"I don't think you want me to do that, Granger. I've always been much better at show than tell."

She raised a challenging eyebrow at him, and when she lightly worried her bottom lip with her teeth, he had to fight the urge to press her up against the wall and do it for her. "Is that an offer?"

Shit. Was it? He knew he wanted to, was fairly certain she wanted to, but would the complications of after be worth the act? Would he regret passing this opportunity up more than he'd regret any ensuing awkwardness? Looking at the sexy witch challenging him to take the chance, he answered his own questions.

"Only if you plan to take me up on it." he finally told her, deciding that gave her plenty of space to back out if she wasn't looking for more than casual flirting. He wanted her, badly, but he didn't want to have her if she felt pressured. In hindsight, he should've known he couldn't have pressured The Hermione Granger and survived it, and that he'd been reading her signs correctly. She showed him as much when she answered him by taking hold of his robes, pulling him to her, and claiming his mouth with her own.

Needing no more encouragement, Draco returned the kiss with zeal, pressing her to the wall like he'd wanted to earlier. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was intense enough that when he pulled away they were both breathless. The flush on her cheeks and the glimmer in her eye was making it hard for him not to have his way with her right there in the hall. True most of their colleagues were long gone, but still.

"What do you say, Malfoy? Your office, right now, one time event. I know you're as sick by now as I am of wondering what if. Shall we satisfy this curiosity?" she asked him in a slightly husky voice that went straight to his groin. Who knew the Brain of The Golden Trio was capable of such seduction? She was fucking mental if she expected any answer other than 'absolutely'. He grabbed her hand and pulled the giggling object of his lust down the hall towards his office, eager to start sating their 'curiosity'.

-

Looking absolutely shaggable as she sat on the edge of his desk, legs slightly spread to allow for him, Hermione said, "I never knew you were so sensitive, Malfoy." She palmed him again and this time, he groaned into her neck instead of shouting out. "Use my name, witch. If I'm going to make you scream it all night, you'd better start getting used to it." To emphasize his point, he bit down on her the space between her shoulder and her neck and ground his obvious excitement between her thighs. She moaned at the sensations and curled her fingers into his hair while he used his tongue to soothe the sting of his bite.

It was taking extreme amounts of control not to simply tear their clothes off and fuck her til she saw stars, but he was in no way about to rush what he'd only have once. If this was it, he wanted the full experience. Tightening his grip on her cloth covered hips, Draco nibbled lightly on his witch's ear lobe and whispered, "I'm going to take my time with you, Hermione, and after we've finished, I can promise you we'll never forget it."

He loved the effect his words had on her as she shivered and arched into him, brushing his chest with those breasts he was so eager to see, ghosting the shell of his ear with a needy whimper. If she kept up like this, he felt sure he'd embarrass himself and come before either of them even got undressed.

Suddenly, Hermione pulled back from him. He felt his stomach drop for a second, thinking she'd changed her mind and no longer wanted to go any farther. A look at her face dispelled that notion though, as her soft features were twisted in a look that said she'd just gotten an idea. "Wait right here," she told him, "I'll be back in a minute." As if I'd go anywhere, he thought.

He watched her hop off his desk and smooth her skirt down before walking towards his door, and damn was it a good view. Being the professional that she was, Hermione never wore anything inappropriate in the work place. That didn't detract from the way her tailored blouses fit perfectly to the swell of her breasts and tapered waist. Her current skirt, a navy colored knee length pencil number, was decent enough to be professional but snug enough that Draco could see the sway of her hips and the defined curve of her arse rocking to and fro and she walked. Combined with her modest high heels and the constant riotous state of her hair, it hardly surprised him that he was seeing visions in his mind of fucking her right against the door she stood poised to open.

As soon as she slipped out, Draco went to clearing his work from his desk. It was true he had a couch in his office, as well as a rather comfortable chair, but at one point or another tonight he planned to lay the witch down across his desk and pleasure her like it was his job. She returned just as he was putting the last file away, and after muttering a few locking and silencing spells, she turned around and showed him what her brilliant idea was.

"Is that a camera?" he asked, slightly perplexed. Where in hell had she gotten a camera? His brain wouldn't function well enough to think of why she'd wanted it, as most of his blood supply was circulating between his hips. "Indeed it is, Draco. Ten points to Slytherin. I nicked it from Harry's office. I thought, since this is a one time performance, we'd like a few... mementos to keep with us."

Oh Salazar and all his servants, was this really happening? Was Hermione Granger, book worm extraordinaire and apparent sexual deviant, really suggesting they take photographs of tonight's escapade? Surely he hadn't enough good karma to warrant such a blessing. And the way she was looking at him, with that pouty mouth and challenging expression, as though she was daring him to find out if he'd been bluffing about his preferences...

Well she was about to learn that when Draco Abraxas Malfoy said something, he damn well meant it.

Sauntering over to her, he used one hand to pluck the camera from her grasp and the other to draw her flush against him. He kissed her deeply, slowly, as though he couldn't live without her lips. His free hand slid down her back and took hold of her backside, in a grip that was firm but not demanding, and held them hip to hip as he explored her mouth. He'd been right of course, her tongue was soft and warm as it danced with his, neither fighting for dominance as they shared the moment.

When Draco pulled back, he brought the camera up and clicked the shutter button as the stunning witch in his arms came back down from the kiss. Her hair was slightly mussed and she had rosy tinges on her cheeks. Her lips were damp and passion bruised, and she parted them slightly and brought her fingers to her mouth as she opened her eyes. That was a moment Draco was positive would be carved in the back of his skull for the rest of his days, but damn was he happy to have a photograph of it. Specifically a wizards photograph, so he could watch her touch her lips and open her eyes as much as he pleased.

"You know, I meant to take photos of more interesting things," she said in a low timbre. He didn't know where the words came from but he said, "I only photograph things I want to look at again."

She smiled a bit at his words before the lust took over again and she ground her pelvis against his, earning her a stifled groan and a squeeze on the bum. "You wanted me to show you my interest, Hermione? Let me show you. Let me photograph you however I want." Draco said into her hair, still massaging her backside and pressing her firmly to him. He'd never had a witch who was open to taking risque photos, even if he swore them to privacy, and here she was bringing it up first!

The lusty fog of the kiss cleared from her eyes and was replaced by that challenge he liked so much from her, though it was met in equal part by desire. Slowly she backed away from him, until he was left by the door and she was by his desk. "How do you want me then Draco?" Oh fuck me the woman is obviously trying to kill me, he mentally groaned. Not out of annoyance or pain though. Thinking, Draco brought the camera to his face and said, "Undo the top few buttons of your blouse. Slowly. That's it love, look at me while you do."

Hermione seemed just as aroused at his gentle instructions as he was. He could tell she was breathing a bit faster and he soaked in her excitement like a drug. "Now take your knickers off under your skirt love."

Apparently his witch wanted to put on a show. Never breaking eye contact, she slipped her hands along her thighs until she found the band of her undergarments. But instead of just pulling them down, she turned to present his with a near full view of her backside, gaze still locked on his, as she bent at the waist and slid a pair of lacy green knickers down her legs and off.

Draco groaned as he snapped the photo, his pants uncomfortable tight. "Problem, Draco?" the saucy little witch asked him. "Not one in the world, currently." he replied while he took in her form. "Finish with the blouse."

She did as he told her, trailing her fingers over her stomach and bra clad breasts, before shrugging it off her shoulders to reveal the smooth skin of her abdomen and the dark green lace of her bra. A quick glance at the lacy puddle on the floor told him they'd been a matching set. He felt a slight pang of regret at not having got a picture of her in nothing but the green lace, but it disappeared as she brought her hands up and gave her breasts a delicate squeeze. Snap.

Her smile grew wicked as she turned and brought one knee up - snap - and then the other, until she was kneeling on his desk. It was the single most sensual thing he'd ever seen. Hermione Granger on her knees on his desk, topless and undoing the hooks of her bra - snap - while giving him the lustiest look he'd ever received.

She threw her bra into the growing pile of her clothes and then stretched her arms up, curving her body enticingly. He couldn't see her bared chest from this angle, but he could see the delicate play of the muscles in her smooth back as she moved, and just a hint of the side of her breast. snap.

She swung her legs to dangle off the edge of his desk by his seat and twisted to face him, giving him his first glimpse of her perfect globes. "Care to join me over here?" You're damn right, he thought as he made his way to stand in front of her. Fuck she was beautiful. Her chest was heaving and swaying her breasts just so - snap - as she beckoned him closer. He made to reach for her but she swatted his hand away.

"Tsk-tsk, Draco. I think you are far too overdressed for the occasion." And with that, she yanked his shirt from the band of his trousers. She pulled him forward slowly by his tie before undoing it and the buttons of it shirt. One she had him naked from the waist up, she grabbed the camera from him and took a picture, then said, "It's been far too long since you've kissed me, Mr. Malfoy. I do hope you plan on addressing that problem.

He planted one hand against the desk for support and the other one on the small of her back before locking her in a searing kiss. She moaned deliciously and arched into him, brushing his chest with her peaked nipples. Determined to have them under his tongue, he broke from her mouth to trail down her throat, stopping once or twice to leave a love bite, before taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking on it. He could feel her pressing her chest into his face, demanding more, and he was all too willing to oblige. Testing her comforts zones, he bit down lightly on her delicate peak before soothing it with a swirl of his tongue again. Her reaction was instant as she hissed a low yess and gripped his hair.

He heard the shutter of the camera go off and felt himself go rock hard at the thought of her wanting a picture of what he was doing. After thoroughly worshiping her chest, he pulled back, took the camera from her, and took a picture of the beautiful sight she made. Her hair was tousled, her eyes were half lidded and blazing, her chest still glistening with the moisture of his attentions. "You are so fucking beautiful, Hermione." he murmured. She smiled at him and took the camera.

"Lose the trousers," she said in that husky voice that he was helpless but to obey, "slowly." His eyes roved her nearly nude form as he undid his belt - snap - and fasteners before dropping his pants to the floor, which he stepped out of along with his socks and shoes. He was now standing before her in only his black silk boxers - snap - which were being pushed to their limits trying to contain his erection.

Draco watched her eyes darken with lust and cockily asked, "See something you like?"

"You have no idea."

He growled low in his throat before pulling the witch off his desk and crushing her to him in and intense kiss. She groaned into his mouth as her nipples scrapped against his bare chest while his hands roamed over any skin they could touch. It wasn't enough. She still had her skirt on, a problem he planned to rectify. Now.

Spinning her around, he held her flush against him while he nibbled her ear and neck a bit. When she ground herself against him, he hissed at the contact and took hold of her wrists. Placing her hands on her hips, he backed away from her and said, "Let me see you, Hermione."

The look she gave him over her shoulder as she reached back to unzip her skirt was pure sex and fire. He happily sat in his desk chair snapping photos as she bent slightly at the waist and peeled her skirt down over her hips, finally revealing that perfect arse to him.

Draco was having a hard time not simply pouncing on her and fucking her through the desk. He knew he needed to savor this, but she looked so sexy standing before him in nothing but her skin that he didn't know how long he could hold out. Well, best make the most of this while I've got her here.

"Put your hands on the desk."

Every coherent thought fled from his mind as she did what he asked, canting her arse out so that his face was directly lined up with his prize. He barely had the ability to set the camera down and engage the timer to snap a shot every so often before he moved.

Hermione hummed as he ran his hands up her legs and pushed back into his hands when he squeezed her upper thighs. "Do you like it when I touch you, princess? What about when I touch you here?" he asked as he ran a single digit along her slit. Any doubts he might've had about her excitement were banished at the dampness he found waiting for him and the low groan she released at his touch.

"You are incredible," he murmured between the light kisses he was flecking over the flesh before him, "You have no idea how many times I've wanted to have you just as you are now." It was true. He'd lost count of the sexual encounters he'd imagined between him and the brunette beauty before him, a great deal of which had taken place in either his office or hers. He wasn't sure why but there was something very enticing to him about taking her at work.

Imagine his pleasure at finding reality was even better than he could've thought.

His fingers continued their perusal, trailing over her slick heat in a way he knew was driving her mad. Anytime he started giving her the friction she was looking for, he'd move away or change the pace and pressure, throwing the rhythm off. It was a dangerous game to play, teasing the witch like this, but he wanted her to be nearly out of control. He'd be damned if their one and only tryst was less than all it could be because of any inhibitions.

When he moved away again, a frustrated whimper left her lips before she said, "I thought you said you were better at show than tell. I'm hearing a lot of talk, Draco, but I'm not seeing much action."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Depends, are you going to prove me wrong?"

In lieu of words, Draco leaned forward and let his tongue stroke her center for the first time. It was clear she was expecting more talk because he felt her pleasure and surprise in the way her legs quivered in his hold, not to mention the satisfied shout of pleasure that barely drowned out his own groan.

Merlin she tasted like heaven. He could kick himself for having waited so long to shoot his shot, knowing now what he'd been missing this whole time.

The air in his office became heavy with the scent of her arousal and their combined moans as he continued his oral assault. He wasn't sure he'd last incredibly long, so he wanted to be sure she was just on the edge before he brought them together. And who was he kidding, he just really fucking liked pleasuring her in this way.

At one point Hermione lost her grip and had to resort to leaning on her desk with her elbows. Draco took advantage of the different angle and slid two fingers inside of her, pumping them in time to the ministrations of his tongue on her bundle of nerves. He heard her moan his name as he drug the pads of his fingertips across the spongy tissue just inside her entrance, and decided that was the only way he wanted her to address him ever again.

"Draco please..." he heard her say as she pushed back against him, trying to draw him deeper.

"Please what, Hermione? Tell me what you want."

She raised her head from the desk, pupils blown wide with lust and a heavy flush on the tops of her cheeks. "I want you to stop making me wait. I want more." She emphasized her point by grinding against his hand and clamping down on him.

Who was he to deny the lady what she wanted?

He kept eye contact with her as he withdrew his fingers and brought them to his mouth, sucking them clean. "As you wish, princess." The predatory look on her face said she was going to eat him alive, and his near painfully hard length strained against his boxers impossibly more in response. He rose from his seated position as she turned from the desk and pushed his last scrap of clothing past his hips to join the rest of his outfit on the floor.

"You cut a fine figure in clothes but I must say, I much prefer you like this," Hermione said as she brazenly ran her eyes over his nude form, particularly the proud length protruding between his hips. Draco may have been arrogant, but it wasn't for no reason. He knew he was fit and wasn't the least bit embarrassed to be seen.

He also wasn't prepared for his witch to be so forward. "Fuck Hermione!" he barked out as she took hold of him and gave a firm stroke from base to tip. She grinned at him before bringing her mouth up to capture his again. Draco knew she could taste herself on his lips and the thought was so erotic that he found himself pushing into her hand, desperate for some kind of friction.

He almost regretted teasing her before as he realized that she was doing the exact same to him. He reluctantly broke their kiss to murmur, "I thought you were done waiting?" and start herding them towards the couch. To his surprise, she removed his leaking member from her grip and pushed him backwards, back into to chair he'd just vacated.

"I am," she said, before climbing onto the chair with him, straddling his lap. "You've been raving about this chair since you got it. Time to see if it can handle a good ride."

Salazar's soul, this witch was trying to kill him. He'd never imagined the day he'd hear such lewd taunts come from the mouth of the Gryffindor Princess, but he wasn't complaining. Quite the opposite in fact. He gripped her bum with one hand and tugged her closer, grinding his erection right against the apex of her thighs, as he brought those marvelous breasts back under his tongues attention.

He couldn't have prepared himself for when Hermione lifted her hips from his lap, aligned the tip of him with her entrance, and started lowering herself onto him. She was tighter than he'd expected and he threw his head against the back of the chair and swore until she was fully impaled on him. It was nirvana.

Draco opened his eyes to watch her face as she adjusted to him. There was a furrow between her brows and her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth and Draco was thankful when he dimly heard the snap of the camera capturing this moment. He could sense that she needed to lead this moment and he held himself back from doing anything more than running his hands over her hips and kissing along her shoulder.

It didn't take long for Hermione to start rocking her hips, sending jolts of intense pleasure through both of them. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, and he wasted no time burying his hand in her coffee colored curls and returning her fervor. The position was pressing against her already sensitive nub, and it was clear from her steadily increasing movements that she was near her peak.

He wrapped one arm around her waist, raising her a bit so he had room to shallowly thrust in time with her movements, and let his other hand snake between their bodies to cup her breast. She broke their kiss at that and threw her head back, moaning incoherently and letting him take control as she enjoyed the heat he knew to be building in her. Draco took the opportunity to leave a few love bites on her neck and chest, trying to distract himself until she'd taken everything she wanted from him.

At least that was the plan, until she brought her lips to his ear and whispered dirty little taunts to him until the tether of self control he'd held himself in check with snapped. He kept hold of her arse with one hand and the other cupped behind her head and abruptly stood from the chair, still inside of her. Hermione, for her part, looked a bit surprised but entirely excited as he laid her down on his desk top. He was perhaps a bit rougher than was necessary but since she immediately wrapped her legs around him and returned to their kiss, he doubted she minded.

He kept the hand pillowing her head where it was but used the other to brace himself as he started to piston himself into her, the new angle stroking them both in ways that shredded their self control. Draco found himself increasing the tempo, reveling in the sound of their flesh slapping into each other and the moans of passion, the drag of her velvety flesh against his.

Hermione was a thing of erotic beauty writhing beneath him. She had her nails digging into his shoulders and her legs locked around him, urging him further into her by pushing her heels into his buttocks. When her mouth wasn't latched to his neck or shoulder, it was whispering the stuff of his dirtiest dreams in his ear, keening and mewling and begging him for more. Draco could steadily feel his climax approaching and wrapped his mouth around one of her nipples, biting it lightly, trying to get her there first.

When he felt her muscles start to spasm, he raised his head to watch. He needed to know what she looked coming beneath him, totally abandoned and riding out her bliss. She didn't disappoint. He felt her body clamp down on him as he watched he come undone, arching her back and clawing at his shoulders as wave after wave of pleasure tore through her. He couldn't take it, and a few more deep thrusts had him shouting her name into her neck as he spilled himself in her and joined her in release.

They stayed like that for some time, indulging in small kisses and caresses as they came back into themselves, basking in the afterglow of what they'd done. Draco was thinking of ways to prolong this somehow. He hadn't been prepared for her, for this, and he wasn't ready to give it up. Had it been just sex, even great sex, he likely would've been fine with a one night stand, but this had been more somehow.

It was in the way she knew which buttons to push to rile him, how she knew when to challenge him and when to concede. Her body had been a given but the way she'd responded to him and they way he had responded to her in kind was intense and not something to be thrown away easily. He was still inside her body but was already feeling the loss of her, and that just wouldn't do. He'd only just found this facet of her and besides, Draco Malfoy didn't like to give up what he liked without a fight.

A small kiss behind his ear brought him back to reality, along with Hermione saying, "Malfoy, let me up. We can't just lay on your desk all night."

Draco felt a small pang at her calling him by his surname again, but simply cocked an eyebrow and grinned that smug grin of his and said, "Why not? I'm certainly not seeing any drawbacks from where I'm sitting." She laughed beneath him and pushed lightly on his shoulders so he grudgingly raised himself up, flinching slightly when his still sensitive member pulled out of her body.

He didn't let her get dressed yet though, instead forming a cage of his arms around her keeping her at his desk. She looked thoroughly shagged and he couldn't resist saying, "Post sex looks good on you Granger. Very good." as his eyes took all of her in again. Incredibly, he felt his cock twitch back to life. He should've been down for at least another twenty minutes. What on earth was this witch doing to him?

To his surprise, Hermione leaned forward and planted a slow, sensual kiss on his lips that had him ready to introduce them to his couch, before breaking the kiss to say, "Likewise, Malfoy." and duck under his arm to get to her clothes. He supposed he would have to get redressed as well.

It took them about fifteen minutes to finally get all their clothes on since he kept interrupting the process by pushing her up against things and kissing her. Plus he took the time to take a picture of her in the green lace set that he'd been remiss to not capture earlier. Once they finally were decent, Hermione walked over to where he'd placed the camera and picked it up. "I can't wait to see what kind of photos we got," she said with a cheeky grin. "I'm going to develop them tomorrow. I'll send you a set of copies once they're done."

"Ah I see how you operate, Granger. Shag me and then owl me the memories, is that it? So impersonal." he said with a mock pout. Well, mostly mock. He really was put out that this was all the time they'd have together.

"I figured that's how you'd prefer it." she said frankly.

Not even close. He'd seen this side of her and wanted more, more of her body, more of her mouth, more of her mind. Just more. "Tell you what. Have dinner with me on Friday and give my copies to me then." It was a bit of a risk but what the hell, he had to at least try.

"Dinner? I'd have thought you wanted to get me naked again, can't really do that in a restaurant."

"We'll have to disagree on that, but back to the point. I am absolutely interested in fucking you again, Granger, be sure of that. I'm just not onlyinterested in that." he said as he stalked towards where she stood by his door. He could see a small hint of trepidation in her eyes, but it looked to be based in confusion as opposed to discomfort or fear. "So I say again; Have dinner with me. Friday night, 8pm?"

"What happened to this being just the once?"

"Come now Hermione, you've known me for how long now? I have been known to change my mind when shown a better path."

It was clear she was searching his face for any hints of deception, and if he didn't know himself any better he might have been offended. Knowing his history with her though, he understood her hesitancy and tried to project how sincere he was in his invitation. Much to his disappointment, she turned the knob on his door and walked into the hallway towards her office. He supposed he couldn't really blame her. She had said this was a one night only engagement.

Just as he was about to close his door and work himself into a sulk, he heard her say, "I'm in, but I'm picking the restaurant."

He blinked stupidly at her, sure he'd heard her wrong, and she laughed at his expression. "Close your mouth before I change my mind. And pick up more film to replace what we used." she said indicating to the camera in her hand. He nodded at her, still unable to form words, and she shot him one last smile before sauntering down the hall and disappearing behind her door.

Sitting down on his couch, Draco replayed the events of the last hour in his head. He wasn't exactly sure where this was going, but he felt fairly damn sure that it was somewhere he'd like. He leaned back and let his mind wander over the ample possibilities the future might hold, and wondered if he should pick up two rolls of film instead of just the replacement. After all, you never know...


End file.
